


Fallen From Grace

by Varijex (TeamForgotten)



Series: The Forgotten [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Character Development, Fantasy, Original Character-centric, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamForgotten/pseuds/Varijex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the events of The Forgotten, there was a time when there was only one new member in Organization XIII: Varijex. And before there was Varijex, there was Javier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer

And here I lay, in my bed. Unable to sleep, unable to dream. Man, this is really starting to suck. It's not bad enough that I have all this stuff bothering me in my life. But then add that to the fact that I can't get a good night's rest. I continued to stare at my ceiling, just thinking to myself. And I could feel this presence. This feeling I couldn't even describe. The only way I could is dark. This dark feeling I have, I just felt it inside me, festering. But if I thought about it, it would just make it worse. I have to focus on other things, better things. But how could I? This is too much for me to handle, and I'm going insane. No, no. That's enough of that. I need to sleep. Sleep...

* * *

I woke up the next morning rather tired and drowsy. I definitely couldn't sleep well. No surprise to me. I rose up and stared out my window. Here I sit, trying not to think about things. I couldn't hear my dad downstairs, so I assumed he was already gone. Like he always was. Work, work, work. I can't blame him, but I wish he didn't have to be gone so much. I makes me depend on myself. I get myself up, I make myself food, I clean and do things myself. I shouldn't complain so much, but it can't be helped.

I got out of bed and went through my drawers to find my clothes. I dressed and then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked into the mirror, my reflection staring back at me. It was so weird. This was me. But it didn't feel like me. Who was I staring at? No, no, no. I said no thinking about those types of things. Need to focus. I finished up and headed downstairs to make myself some breakfast. Not really feeling like much, perhaps a bowl of cereal. As I pour the cereal in the bowl, I look to the outside and I see the kids at play. They all look so happy, so joyful and content. It makes me kind of jealous. I sat down and pour the milk, spilling a little onto the table. I would be more worried, but it didn't really matter. A little milk wouldn't kill the table, or me for that matter. And I grab a spoon and just dig in. Hoo-rah.

Finishing up rather quickly, I go to grab my shoes and head out. I eat fast, leave the house even faster. No point in hanging around a empty house. But then again, not much to do around here. I could hang around the Sandlot, but all my friends figure that place is for younger, less mature kids. And they have it occupied for Struggle training anyway. Maybe I could head to the beach. Luckily I don't need that much munny for the trip. I don't hang out with people enough to spend it. Which is nice, because I get all the ice cream I can ever want. So I suppose going there would be my best option.

I headed for the train station, since taking the train to the beach is much easier than walking there. As I walked up the hill, I noticed a group of people, around my age, headed up the road as well. They were all talking, enjoying themselves. It was two girls and a guy. One of the girls was wearing this blue dress, with some gold and green laced into it and she had long dark hair. The guy was probably a little shorter than me, wearing shorts and a t-shirt with some pretty expensive looking shoes, his hair was long and lighter. Then there was the last girl. She was shorter, her hair was pink and had a single curl in the front. She was wearing this bright pink and red top, some arm bands that had some red, orange and yellow color to them. She was wearing a blue skirt, but it was open in the front to reveal she was also wearing some lightish tan shorts. For some reason, she caught my eye. It's understandable, though. I haven't really been friends with girls much, most of my friends are guys.

They continued to the train station as we reached the area. They all stopped and started conversing and then the guy and girl left inside while the pink-haired girl remain out front. She walked over to the railing and leaned over it as she smiled into the sunset. The brightness shined off of her fair skin and it was mesmerizing. She then looked over and saw me as I was standing. She looked at me for a while and seemed somewhat confused and surprised. I then looked away as I walked inside to get my train ticket. As I walked in, I turned around to see that she was still staring at me. It freaked me out a bit, but I made nothing of it as I walked into the station. Her friends then walked past me as I walked up to the ticket counter.

“Excuse me,” I said as the man in the counter turned around towards me. “I'd like to buy a train ticket, please.”

“Sure, where you headed?”

“I'm going to the beach.” The man then took out a ticket and slid it to me as I handed him some munny I pulled out from my pouch. I took the ticket and began to walk off. “Thank you.” I then walked over to where the train tracks were and then I waited as the train pulled in. There were some other people waiting as well, as the train stopped and the doors slid open. I walked in and took a seat immediately as the rest of the people were going through the train, into different cars to find seating. By the time the train started moving, I found myself in this one car, alone. I always took the back car of the train. Me and my friends used to all the time. Before they all started doing their own things. It's been a while since I've seen most of them. We used to hang around, occasionally going to the beach. I miss those times.

As I sat there, in silence, I looked to see that someone was coming through the doors. I figure it was someone heading to the bathroom, as the bathroom was always in the back. As the doors opened, I saw that pink-haired girl come in. She looked at me again, so I just looked away. She was making me so nervous. Why was she staring at me? Did I have something on my face? Maybe I had a stain on my clothes? She walked right by me as she went into the bathroom. I turned to see the door shut and then I resumed looking out the window. I saw the sky as the train was heading for its destination. And then I heard the sound of the door opening again. I looked to see she was done in the bathroom. I turned back quickly, to avoid eye contact. But rather than walk right out, she stopped in front of me. I turned my vision slightly, but I didn't move my head.

“Hi...” I heard as I turned to see her smiling.

“Uh, hey...”

“What are you doing back here all by your lonesome?” She said as I kind of turned my gaze away.

“I just like sitting in the back is all. No big deal. I'm used to being alone.”

“Well, mind if I keep you company?” I looked back to her. Her smile was so sweet and innocent. It was nice, actually. It has been a while since anyone smiled at me like that. Suddenly, the train accelerated and she fell forward, right on top of me. I grabbed her out of reflex and we stayed that way for a little while. It was just so awkward, I guess neither of us wanted to back off first. I then pulled her up and she looked at me, her hair was in her face. She looked so embarrassed.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I'm fine. I'm so sorry, I just lost my balance and I...” She rambled as she brushed the hair off of her face. She then got up and took a seat across from me. We were sitting in silence again, and it was still so awkward. I didn't know whether to say anything or not. It was so weird. I looked at her and she then looked away, her face was red. It was kind of cute. I smiled and looked at her, as she looked back to me.

“My name's Javier, by the way. What's yours?” I asked as she seemed to look nervous. But then that nervous look turned into a smile.

“Kai. My name is Kai.” Her face lit up and the sun gleamed off of her once again. Her bright blue eyes were just glistening and I could not help but keep smiling.

“Well, it's nice to meet you, Kai.” And this is the day we first met. For some reason, I could feel this lightness inside. It made me feel hopeful. A new friend. And it makes me happy.

 

 


	2. Rise

Where am I? I can't see anything. It's too dark. All I see is blackness. I can feel it around me. Everywhere I turn, the darkness is there. I start running, not even my footsteps make a sound.It didn't even seem like there was ground beneath me to run on. As I keep running, I look to see there is some sort of path. I decide to follow it and then I come to a cross roads. I look around and there is nothing but each path, stretching endlessly in each direction. Suddenly, a voice calls to me.

“Do not be afraid of the dark...” I turn and a hooded figured wearing a long dark coat appears before me. I back away as the figure just reaches out to me. “...Do not hate the dark. Embrace it.” I turn to run away and follow the path behind me. But as I run, the ground behind me starts to collapse into darkness. All I see is an abyss appraoching me, gaining on me. I fall into the abyss and I scream.

“NO!” I yell as I rose up in my bed. I am sitting, sweating as I look out the window. I see that I am in my room. It was all a dream. Just a dream. Nothing to worry about now. But it felt so real. It felt like this was something that happened. Ah, what am I saying. It's just a dream. And I have bigger things to worry about than some stupid nightmare. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I start brushing my teeth and I look into the mirror with a glimmer of hope.

It has been a week since I'd met Kai and we've spent every day with each other. And what a week it has been. We've hung around the Struggle practice, walked around the Tram Common a few times and even went to the beach a few times. It's been really fun. More fun than I've had with my old friends in years. And we're going to be getting together again today. Probably going to go to the Struggle practice again. I went back into my room and got dressed. As I left the house, I had this feeling of relief. It was nice, knowing that I had something to look forward to each day.

I walked to the Sandlot where Kai said to meet her. I walked down the road and I could hear the sounds of the fighters from pretty far away. I approached the Sandlot where I saw Kai, sitting on a bench and facing the stage. I snuck up on her and waited as she was just watching the fighters. I then poked her shoulder. As she turned, I just moved to the other side and then she turned around again.

“Hey!” She exclaimed with a smile on her face.

“Good morning!”

“Don't you mean afternoon?” I guess I must've slept in. I didn't pay attention to the clock when I left.

“Is it? Oh, shoot. Sorry, haha.”

“It's fine.” She giggled as I took a seat next to her. We then watched the fighters playing Struggle. It was just some younger kids playing, as they usually were. I believe one of them was named Seifer. I remember him because he was a pretty good fighter and his friends would always cheer him on. And they were doing just that today.

“Come on, Seifer! You got this, y'know?” Yelled one of his friends as he knocked down the other kid that was playing.

“I win, again. Pity.” He scoffed as he turned around and the other kid just went off the stage. He then walked down and I looked to Kai, who seemed upset.

“What's up?”

“Nothing. I just don't like that Seifer guy.” She said as Seifer was just standing with his friends as they started putting the orbs back onto his vest.

“Why?”

“Because he's so cocky. I wish someone would show him what for and beat him.” The funny thing is, I probably could. I used to play Struggle a lot when I was younger and I got pretty good at it. That and I actually used to take a sword-fighting class. I almost won a tournament against the champion, but he was really good. I believe his name was Setzer or something. I then turned to Kai.

“Want me to?” She then looked surprised.

“What?”

“I could probably beat him. I used to play all the time. I'm a pretty good fighter.” She then started to look concerned.

“I don't know. I wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything...” I then put my hand on her shoulder and she flinched. She then looked to me and I smiled as she started blushing.

“I'll be fine. I got this.” I then stood up as I walked over to Seifer and his gang. They all turned to me as Seifer squinted his eyes at me. “Hey Seifer, what's say you and I go a round?”

“Sure, if you're up for it.” He said as he walked up to the stage. I walked to the side where there were some Struggle bats and vests with orbs. I grabbed a vest and put it on as I looked at the bats. There were a few, some were shorter and made for defense, some were bigger and made for offense and many more combinations. I grabbed a two-handed one and walked up to the stage. We both stood at the sides and stared each other down. I shifted my stance and bent my knees slightly. I put the bat into a reverse-grip as I held out my other hand.

Suddenly, he came rushing at me. I grabbed the bat with both hands and blocked as he tried to strike me. I blocked, but his attack had enough force to knock an orb or two off of me. I then pushed him back and he tried to strike me again. I blocked again, but this time he quickly followed up with another hit. He knocked several orbs off of my shoulder and then backed away, holding his bat out in an intimidating manner. I smirked as I then stood in my stance again. I then rushed at him and he blocked all my attacks, but I managed to knock a few orbs off. He swung at me and I backed off as he ran towards me. As he swung again, I grabbed the bat in mid-swing. It hurt my hand, but Seifer was surprised. I threw his bat out of his hand and then struck him right in the chest. He backed off as one of his friends called out.

“Hey! That's cheating, y'know?”

“I don't see a referee. Last I checked, this was just practice, haha!” Seifer then ran for his bat and picked it up. He looked at me aggresively and I just stood my ground. He then slowly approached me as I waited for his next move. He stayed at a distance and then I threw my bat at him. It spun in the air and he blocked it, causing it to just fall to the ground as he rushed me. He swung violently at me, knocking more and more orbs off as I attempted to dodge. I then rolled under one of his swings and went for my bat. He then turned as I grabbed my bat and blocked his next hit. I countered and knocked several orbs off of him. He backed off as I stood back up. We both looked at each other, panting and sweating. I looked towards Kai, who seemed really excited. She was smiling as I turned back to Seifer.

“Let's finish this!” He called out as he then ran towards me. I ran towards him and we both raised our bats. We both swung as we ran past each other. I looked to my vest and there were no orbs left. I sighed and dropped my head, realizing I just lost. I turned around and looked at Seifer. Then I saw that Seifer also had no orbs. All the orbs were on the ground and I smiled.

“I guess we'll call this a draw.” I said as I let my bat drop to the ground. Seifer just looked at me with a serious face and then walked down the stage. I walked down the stage and Kai ran up to me.

“Wow! That was amazing!”

“It was a good fight.” It was a decent fight. But I didn't care about not winning. I was just glad that I could make Kai happy.

“Let's go walk around the Tram Common. I want to look at some stuff in the shops.”

“Sure.” I said as I took off the vest and we both walked away.

We then spent a whole hour just talking. It was nice. Just walking and talking. Not a care in the world. I felt so strange when I was with Kai. Like I was just full of light. That dark feeling I had when I am alone was so minimal. But it was still there. I wish I could make it go away. No, I have to stop thinking about this. I need to stop thinking about everything else. I just need to think about her. I need to focus on her. I looked back to her as we were standing in front of a jewelry shop. She was looking at all of the necklaces and braclets. There was this twinkle in her eyes as she looked at all the stuff. Then I noticed her eyes caught this one necklace in particular. It was an arrow pointing down, with part of a star underneath and two wings on the sides. I couldn't imagine anyone could look so full of wonder at this one little trinket. I don't understand why, but it just left her in awe. She smiled back at me and I smiled at her. She then looked to the shopkeep.

“Excuse me, how much does this necklace cost?”

“It's going to be about 2500 munny.” Kai's expression dropped, the spark in her eyes just doused with sadness. She looked in her bag and her pouch, but she didn't have much.

“Thank you.” She then began to walk away and I walked alongside her. She still seemed upset, and this in turn made me somewhat upset.

“Hey,” I said as she turned to me, making her expression less sad than what it was. “Sorry you couldn't get that necklace.” She then smiled to me.

“It's fine. Maybe if I save up some munny, I can get it by summer's end.” Kai started looking determined now. Like this was a new goal of hers. I admire that. I have no real goals at this point. I can never think of anything that I might do that could be useful. Then it hit me. Maybe if I can earn enough munny, I could buy the necklace for her. Save her the trouble and I know she'd appreciate the gift. That's what I'll do. I have a goal now. And it feels good. No more moping around, I'm going to do something and in turn, help someone else out. Someone I care about, a friend.

 

 


	3. Fall

I was in this crossroads. This familiar crossroads. I remember it all too well. I looked around as it was dark. I expected it any second now. The figure in the dark coat and hood. But he was nowhere to be found. I then noticed this call. It was so strange. There was nothing there, but I could feel it. It was luring me. It wanted me to tread a path. I looked behind me to see a path that seemed brighter. I wanted to take that path. But the other path beckoned me. It was so dark. So empty. And it seemed...appealing.

As I began to walk the path, I could feel less and less. And it was good. It was peaceful. I could not feel the darkness. And I could not feel the light. There was no pain. But, no...there was also not joy. How could I tread this path? I turned and began to walk away. I then heard the voice call to me again.

“Why spend your life with concern?” I turned to see the figure once more. “Why do you want to feel when all you will feel is pain?” I clenched my fist as I grew angry at the figure.

“You don't know what you're talking about!”

“You can feel it. The darkness welling up inside. You could end it all. You could feel nothing.” I could. I could go down the path and no longer worry about the darkness. But give up the light? “Come into the dark. Embrace the abyss and join us.” I then turned back towards the light path. I could hear this voice calling out to me. And then I saw her. I couldn't leave her. I wouldn't leave her. I turned back to the figure.

“No. I won't!” The figure then seemed to grow tired of my resistance. They held out their arm and suddenly, a large figure appeared before me. It grew and it was huge. It was strange. It was large and silver, with such strange proportions on its body. Around its neck were these blue tentacles that wriggled around, wrapping themselves around its head like a scarf. And it had no face, just a large crest on it. It then reached for me and I ran away as suddenly I found myself at the edge of a large platform. I turned and it was still reaching for me. I looked over the edge into nothingness and closed my eyes. I jumped as the creature tried to grab me. I looked back and it stared over the edge as I just fell. Further and further I fell. I looked down and shut my eyes.

I opened my eyes and found myself in my bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I looked around to see I was in my house. Thank goodness, I was in my house. That dream felt so real. I could feel myself falling, I could feel the fear in my body. I was shaking and sweating. It was almost too real. But there was no way that was real. It couldn't be real. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm awake now. I am in reality and suddenly I felt excited.

Today is the day. After a long and grueling two weeks of working odd jobs, I finally got it. I have the munny to buy the necklace for Kai. I get out of bed and dress with vigor. Afterwards I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and I looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled at the thought of Kai when she would see the necklace. This was going to be a good day. A great day. I couldn't possibly see how anything could not be in my favor.

And so I left the house. When I saw Kai yesterday, I told her we'd go to the beach. So, she'll probably be waiting for me in the Train Station. I have to stop at the shop, buy the necklace, then head on over. I was walking down to the Tram Common, and I could not feel any better. It was weird but great. Just being able to feel this way. Surprisingly, that dark feeling that I had, it was not really there. I guess I could feel it, but the light outweighed it. And I'm glad. This is just what I needed. I arrived at the shop in no time flat. I reached for my munny pouch and the shopkeep turned to me.

“What can I help you with?” I looked to the necklace and pointed to it.

“I'll take that.” I handed them the munny in my pouch and they put the necklace in a box. They handed it to me as I began to walk away. “Thank you!” I said as I then rushed up the road. I was so excited, I couldn't wait. I ran up to the Train Station and by the time I got up there, I was out of breath. I looked around and saw Kai standing by the railing where I first saw her. She turned and then waved to me. I waved back and I walked over to her. She then rushed to me and I was surprised as she hugged me. I hugged her back and she was just blushing.

“Hi.” She said softly as I smiled to her.

“Hey. Ready to go?” She nodded and then we walked in. She handed me a ticket as we entered and I was surprised she got me a ticket. “Wait, you got me a ticket? You didn't have to.”

“I know. It's fine.” She smiled and I smiled back. We got on the train and I headed to the back car as I did last time. We sat on the train as it headed to the beach and the entire time, it was just a peaceful silence as we stared out the window. I looked to her and she had that twinkle in her eyes again. It was nice. But then I heard something suddenly. A voice in my head.

“The closer you become, the more you will hurt her.” I turned around, but there was no one there.

“Hey, what's wrong?” I turned back and she was looking at me.

“Oh, nothing. I thought I heard something.” She then smiled and looked back out the window. It was rather strange, but I don't want to make anything of it. Remember, this is our time now. Today is a good day. It's a good day and nothing will change that.

We arrived at the beach and then we started walking along the path. We were so close together, it was weird. I would step a little further away, but she kept getting closer. I didn't make anything of it, just continued to walk with her down the path to the shore. We walked over to a little stand where they sold ice cream. She giggled and rushed over as she pulled my arm.

“Hey!” I said as she led me to the stand. I was looking at the ice creams they had and she pulled out her munny pouch. She handed the munny to the girl attending the stand.

“One sea salt ice cream, please.” She seemed rather enthusiastic about the ice cream. The girl handed her the ice cream and then she led me to the shore. She stood right in front of the water, the tide almost hitting her feet and the look on her face was so relaxed. Then she took the ice cream and ripped open the packaging.

“Sea salt ice cream, huh?” I said as she took a bite. She savored it and just shut her eyes in glee.

“It's a really popular flavor. I usually only eat it when I come here.”

“Is that right?” I said as I took it out of her hand.

“Hey!” She exclaimed as I took a bite. Salty, but very sweet. I handed it back to her and she had this “seriously?” kind of smile.

“It's pretty good.” I said as I stared off into the horizon. She continued to eat until there was nothing left but a stick. She ate it pretty quickly, but maybe that was just me. Time was flying by so fast, probably because I was enjoying myself. Time always seemed to slip away when I was feeling good. I was still holding onto the box, which she didn't notice. I opened it up and took the necklace out. I turned to her and she looked to me. “I have something for you.” I held out my hand with the necklace in it. She took it and looked at it in awe. She then began to blush and look at me with this intense look of happiness. I smiled and she just seemed like she was about to tear up from joy. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

“Thank you...so much. This is the best gift ever.”

“I don't know about the best, but yeah, it kind of is, haha.” She buried her head in my chest as she held me tighter. This feeling. I don't understand it, but it was too good for me to care. I loved being with Kai like this.

Hours passed. We literally spent hours just talking on the beach. The roar of the waves was so soothing. It started getting late so I figured we should head home. I turned to her as she was crouched, drawing in the sand. I knelt down and she smiled at me as she continued with her drawing. I looked at the drawing and it was kind of crude. But I believe it was supposed to resemble us. I smiled as she wiped the sand off of her fingers and then she stood up. I also stood up and gave her a look of approval.

“You know, you're not half bad.”

“Are you kidding? It's horrible.” She said with a slight hint of nervousness.

“No, no, really. It's nice.” She smiled as I began to walk away. “Of course, you could use a lesson or two.” She then shoved me as I laughed. She giggled and I looked to her. “It's getting late. Why don't we head back?”

“Sure.” We both then began to walk up the path to the terminal. As we walked up, I noticed she once again just kept getting closer. I put my hands in my pockets as she inched closer to me. I looked at her and she looked to me.

“You know there's a railing there.”

“Huh?” She said innocently.

“Are you afraid of falling off? Is that why you're getting so close to me?”

“I, uh...” She stuttered as she couldn't seem to look me in the eye. She was feeling nervous, but I could tell she just wanted to be close to me. And I felt the same.

“Don't worry,” I said as I put my arm around her. “I won't let you fall, you know that?” She nodded yes and smiled to me as I smiled back. I kept my arm around her as we walked up, then let go as soon as we reached the top. We began walking to the terminal and as we waited for the train to come, we decided to sit on the benches nearby. We sat down as we just looked towards the direction where the train was going to come from. I couldn't help but look at Kai as she stared off into the distance. Her pink hair was glowing from the red sun shining off of her.

Suddenly, I felt a presence. This presence was so familiar. I turned around to see a figure was standing there. Wearing a long dark coat and a hood that covered his face. The very same figure from my dreams. I was shocked, so much that I couldn't say anything. I wanted to run, to take Kai and get away from the man. But there is no way I could explain it to her and not concern her. Or worse, make her feel afraid of me. But as I just stared, the man kept standing there, just looking at me. He raised his head as I turned and the train was pulling up. I looked back to the man as the train came to a stop and Kai got up.

“Time to go!”

“Yeah...” I said as I got up. The man followed me with his gaze. The doors of the train opened as I walked in with her. We both took a seat and I just kept looking at the man as he stood outside, watching me through the window. The fear that was building inside me was ready to burst. I am in the train, but I still don't feel safe.

“Is something wrong?” I turned as Kai was looking at me, curiously.

“What? What do you mean?”

“You've been staring out the window, is there something there?” I was confused. She didn't notice the man?

“You mean you don't see...” I turned and the man was no longer there. Now I'm really starting to worry. I'm seeing things. This can't be good. But I can't tell her. I shouldn't. I don't want her to think I'm a freak. “Nevermind. It's nothing, don't worry.” I said as she smiled and the train started to move. This can't be happening. Everything was going so well. Why am I hearing these voices? Why am I seeing that man? Just when I thought I was rid of this dark feeling, it comes back. Now I can't tell what's real and what's not.

No, enough! I won't succumb to these mind games the darkness is playing. That's all it is. I know what's real. Me, sitting here, with Kai. That's real. And that's all that matters. No voices, no strange hooded figures are going to take that away from me. I turned to Kai and she looked at me. Her smile was so gentle. This is what I needed to be focused on. This is what I will focus on.

Before I knew it, the train pulled into the Train Station. We got off the train and we began to walk out. As I walked off the train, I felt the presence again. No, it can't be. As I turned, I saw the hooded figure getting off the train as well. He was just looking at me. I turned away. If I don't pay attention, the vision will just go away. I walked with Kai outside and she headed for the road down. We continued to walk until we reached the downhill road and I looked behind myself. I turned and the hooded man was not there. But I'm still so nervous. I'm panicking. I needed to stop, but I can't for some reason. The darkness is overwhelming me. How much longer will I let this continue? If I let this go on, it might leak out. I don't want to let it out, not with Kai around.

“Hey? Are you feeling alright?” She asked as I looked to her.

“I, uh...I have to go...” I turned and started to walk away, but then she grabbed my arm.

“Javier, what's wrong?”

“I...I can't...” As I said the words, she started to look really concerned.

“If there is something wrong, talk to me about it.”

“No...I just...I need some time alone. I'm sorry.” I then pulled away as I ran into the alley. I ran as fast as I could as I headed down further into the alley. I stopped to catch my breath and leaned against a wall. I can't believe I did that. I just ran away from Kai. She reached out to me, but I couldn't let her. I didn't let her. I'm too afraid of what she might think. I just need to keep my distance. I can't be around her right now. What am I saying? I can't just avoid her! This stupid feeling, this darkness inside me, was I really going to let it stand between me and my friend?

“You cannot run from the darkness forever.” I turned and there he was again. The hooded man. He stood at the end of the alley. He walked slowly towards me and I backed away.

“You...you're not real! I'm just hallucinating, I'm seeing things!”

“The more you reach out, the more you will push away. All of your loved ones, they will leave you.” No, I can't listen to this. I won't listen to this.

“Just leave me alone! Stay away from me!” As I turned to run away, these creatures appeard in front of me. They were so thin, wearing silver suits with a large zipper on the face and a large crest adorned on their head. The zippers opened and all I could see was a mouth. The creatures just walked slowly towards me, backing me towards the man.

“There is no escaping it. You will embrace the darkness, or fall to it.”

“No!” I then grabbed a pipe that was leaning up against the wall and rushed at the creatures. I swung but the pipe did nothing to it. It then swung its arm at me and knocked me back. As I was on he ground, three more appeared behind the two that first appeared. They all lunged at me and I rolled out of the way. I got up and ran towards the man and he held out his hand. I then slammed into something and fell over. But when I looked, there was nothing there. I tried to strike the man, but there was a barrier that prevented me from getting through. As I turned, I noticed another barrier appear at the opposite end of the alley.

What was I going to do? These creatures were going to kill me. And I couldn't do anything to hurt them. I rushed at them again and swung some more, but the pipe was useless. They didn't even flinch at any of my strikes. They jumped up into the air and began floating. They then were hanging upside down in the air as they swung at me with their arms. I blocked some of the hits, but they got through my guard and I was hit. I shook myself as they all just approached me slowly. I stood in my stance. My vision was blurred from the hits to the face I had taken. My arms and torso were in so much pain. More appeared behind them as they slowly approached me. There was no way I could beat these things. I was going to die. Unless...unless I...

No! I am not going to use the darkness! This could be my only chance! It was them, or me! But if I use the darkness...embrace it...how could I ever face my loved ones again. My friends, my dad, Kai. But if I don't use it, there will be no one for them to even face. As much as it pains me, I have to do it! I then felt the darkness welling up inside. I began to vocalize as I could feel it. The power. It started to grow. I started to yell as the creatures just stood still. Soon enough, I could feel it protruding from inside. This dark cloud formed around me and I was giving off this dark smoke. My pipe began to glow with a purple tint. This was it. The darkness. I embraced it and it took form. I looked towards the creatures and they all rushed at me. I lunged at them and my pipe struck one as it fell back. A solid hit! That's what I'm talking about! Now to really get this fight started!

I then swung harder and faster as I rushed the creatures. They tried to hit me, but I was quicker. I hit one on the head, then swung at it as I hit it on the side of the head. I flew back and knocked into a wall. It disappeared and then I could feel something. It felt good. Destroying the creature made me feel so good. I wanted more. I need more! I ran fast at the creatures and struck them all down, one by one. Each one vanquished just made me feel stronger, made me feel more powerful. One of them knocked my pipe out of my hand. Ha, I don't need it! I then rushed at it and grabbed its arm. I swung it around my head and threw it into the other. I then leaped at another and started punching it in the face. I swung and swung and swung until there was nothing there. I then noticed a crate was sitting there, so I picked it up. It was a heavy crate, but it felt like nothing! I threw it at the creatures I had knocked over and crushed them. I started to cackle with joy as I destroyed all the creatures.

Then I turned to the hooded man. I stared at him, the dark power was pulsing through my veins, emitting from my body. I was breathing so heavily, my mouth watered. I wanted to fight more. I feel great, being so powerful! I am not weak anymore!

“You're next!” I said as I rushed to him. But as I did, I felt this sharp pain. What is this? The pain grew as I started to lose feeling in my body. I looked at myself as I saw my body being eveloped in this darkness. “No...NO!” The darkness covered every inch of my body, slowly. I couldn't feel my legs, my arms. It started traveling up my neck and I could no longer feel my body. I looked at the man as my vision began to fade. It was just getting darker and darker. Then, there was nothing. Just darkness. I lost all feeling. I lost...what did I lose? I can't remember. I'm just falling. Falling...into...darkness…

 


	4. Awakening

Where...am...I? Who...am I? I don't...know this place. A forest behind me. A gate in front of me. Why am I here? This is strange. I have no memory of coming here. And this is definitely not where I am supposed to be. I know I have to be somewhere. But it didn't seem right. If I know I'm supposed to be somewhere else, why don't I bother to make an effort? There seems to be something wrong with me. What's wrong with me? Why can't I...I can't even describe what it is. I was just standing here, looking at the gate. The mansion beyond the gate.

Suddenly, I hear a noise behind me. I turn to see there is a man in a long dark coat coming through a strange dark portal. This man, he seems so familiar. I know him. I think I know him. But from where was escaping me. Something about him made me uneasy, so I probably know him and he probably wasn't that good of a person. He approached me as the portal collapsed. I stood there, not really wanting to move. I think I should get away, but I don't want to. He walked up to me and he stood there, staring at me. As I looked closer into his hooded face, I could vaguely see his mouth.

“What have we got here?” He said as I stood motionless and silent. I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't even sure what to think. This man, wearing a coat. He seemed so familiar. Where did I know him from. His voice didn't match my image, though. “Let me guess, you feel nothing?” He asked as I looked into those shadowed eyes. Could I feel? Is that what was wrong with me? I could not feel anything? I merely looked down with no expression in particular. “If you want, I can give you a new purpose. Would you like that?” I did not much care. But a new purpose sounded like the best option. As I am feeling so empty, it is the only choice I have. That or I just wander aimlessly, with nothing to do, to live for. I looked up and I nod. He smiled, but his smile was not a cheerful one. It had such a horrifying intent, I could tell.

He held out his hand and a dark portal appeared and he put his hand on my back, leading me to the portal. I almost did not want to be lead through it, as it seemed somewhat ominous. But I walked in with him. It was dark, I could not see anything really. All I saw was a bit of light at the end of this dark tunnel. We walked through and appeared in this strange new place. It was dark and dreary, seemingly empty place. Buildings surrounded us as we were in some sort of alley. Lights were one in some of the buildings, but there was no one around. The man walked forward and we approached this ledge. Beyond the ledge was a large floating structure, a castle. And from the ledge, a bridge appeared and connected itself to the castle. The bridge was seemingly made of nothing, but as the man stepped forward, he was able to walk on it. And so, I followed him up to the castle. I was not so much afraid, but mostly because I didn't seem to care. We walked over the bridge, then on to the entrance of the castle.

As we reached the entrance, he stopped. I stopped as well, not sure of why he stopped. He pulled off his hood to reveal his face. He had long hair, in a pony tail. He turned to me and he wore an eyepatch and had a rather large scar on his cheek. He smiled again to me and I had no idea how to respond to that. I did not smile back, though I was slightly nervous. I continued to remain still and quiet. Perhaps he is going to speak? And as if I read his mind, he spoke.

“So, I'm going to bring you to my superior. But I gotta warn you, we may not be very welcoming to new company.” Not welcoming? New company? How many others like this man were there? I was starting to get a little more nervous as I continued on into the castle with this man. He turned and walked as I followed, somewhat reluctantly now. We proceeded to this large platform and it soon began to rise. It was sudden, so I didn't even feel it. But I could tell we were rising. The platform stopped and then he continued to walk up these stairs. I walked with him and we soon came to a skyway. It was a very interesting walkway. I looked into the distance and saw the city below. It was so dark and dreary. And then there was the moon. As I looked to it, its brightness captivated me. I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried to. It was comforting, though. It gave off this warmth, this essence.

I looked forward to see the man was looking at me, looking at the moon. He then continued to walk, not making any comment like I expected. I followed him, but looked to the moon once more. As we entered once more, I saw its brightness fade as we entered the darkness of the hallway. And then entered the light as we reached a new room. A strange one at that. In the center was a large platform. Above was some sort of nest and then I looked back to see a balcony. This whole place was so unreal. As we walked through it, I wasn't able to comprehend how this castle exists. And these people, who are they? What do they do here? I have only met the one, I don't even know his name. Of course, I think I met another before. But I can't quite place where I might know them, or who they are. All I know is that I recognize the coat and that I had seen someone wear one before. And that they scared the daylights out of me.

Soon enough my thoughts came to a halt as we ended up in this long hallway. We walked through it until we reached a door. The man turned to me and held out his hand, gesturing me to stop.

“Wait here, alright?” I nodded as he then entered the room. As I stood, waiting as the man told me, I heard noise coming from another room. It was the sounds of voices. I know the man told me to wait here, but my curiousity made me want to go. And so I did. I followed the voices to this other room. It was quite a large room at that. There were couches and tables around, large glass windows with the moon in view. And sitting on the couches were more people, dressed in those coats. I saw one man who had this dark blond hair speaking to a man with long pink hair. Next to them was a woman, with blond hair and two anntenae hair on the sides of her head. The woman was holding the man's head as he yelped in pain and the man with dark hair merely laughed.

“Cut it out, Larxene!” Said the man as he struggled in her grip.

“Next time you'll think about what you say about me before you say it, Demyx!” The other man laughed some more before he spoke.

“You two are quite amusing.” The woman, whom I believe is name is Larxene, then turned to the pink-haired man.

“Don't you test me either, Marluxia!” She said as she tightened her grip on the man she called Demyx. He choked and struggled some more before I figured I should probably go back. The man could come back any second and I should be waiting where he told me.

As I turned to leave, I bumped into someone. I fell back on my butt and looked up to see the scowling face of a blue-haired man. He had yellow eyes and a large X-shaped scar on his face. He looked upon me with displeasure as I stood up. He never broke eye contact with me, which made me a bit nervous.

“Excuse you.” He said with a brisk tone. I wanted to say I was sorry, but then he spoke again. “What are you doing here?” I wasn't sure how to answer that. And then, as if I were giving off a distress signal, the man returned and walked up next to the blue-haired man.

“Oh, thank goodness you found him, Saïx.” The man said, in a joking tone. “Well, we best be on our way.” He grabbed my arm and led me away. But then we heard the man he called Saïx speak.

“Hold it.” The man then exhaled and rolled his eyes before turning around. I turned around with him as Saïx walked up to us, his hands behind his back. “Who is this?”

“I dunno. That's why I brought him here.”

“Well, you should put him back where you found him.” Saïx said as he looked to me. Though I wasn't so against leaving the castle, I also was not really liking his resentful tone towards me.

“Hey, I just thought Xemnas might want to check this guy out, you don't have to be so harsh.” The man said as he stood closer to Saïx.

“Xigbar, you do realize there is no need to bring this one to Xemnas. I believe our Organization has enough members as it is. And we have the Keywielders that we need.” The man, whose name is apparently Xigbar, then crossed his arms.

“And what? Leave this guy on his own?” I do agree that I would rather not be left to my own devices, as I have no idea what is going on, where I am, who I am and what I am doing here. Saïx then looked to Xigbar with the same scowl he did me, but not before his expression calmed itself and he turned around. He held out his hand and a portal appeared. He stepped through and then Xugbar did as well. I guess I needed to follow them, so I stepped through as well.

We appeared in this large room. I stood on a circular platform and I noticed the crest. I've seen it before, though where escaped me. All I remember is that I've seen it. I looked around to see all these pillars, and atop the pillars were thrones. Each one was a different height. And then suddenly these dark clouds appeared and when they dissapted, Saïx and Xigbar were sitting atop some thrones. Then another dark cloud appeared on the highest throne. And then, a man appeared. He had dark skin and silver hair. His eyes were a shade of yellow and he looked to me. He then turned to Xigbar and spoke.

“You found him. I sensed his presence not too long ago.” That voice. Why do I know that voice? I just met this man, yet I know him from somewhere. Things seemed to be piecing themselves together. A man in a coat, that deep and monotone voice. This was all so familiar. But something was just not right about this. I know I remember this stuff, but it was not...I can't even place what is wrong about this. Something is wrong, but I don't know why. Why can't I tell what is wrong with this?

“Lord Xemnas, what should we do with this one?” Saïx asked as their superior, Lord Xemnas, looked upon me again. He turned to Saïx and spoke.

“Why do you inquire?”

“We do not need any more members now that we have Roxas and Xion.” Saïx said as Xemnas puzzled for a bit. He then looked to me again.

“We should not leave a fellow Nobody to wander this existence in ignorance. However, your statement is true.” A Nobody? That was rude. And why are they debating what to do with me? When was my life put into their hands? I have no idea who these people are and what they want from me. “Let him stay, and we shall see what he can do. Saïx.” He said as Saïx turned to him.

“Yes, Lord Xemnas?”

“The boy will be your charge.” Saïx then looked displeased as he responded with a somewhat distressed tone.

“But, Lord Xemnas, I have so much to handle, you can't expect me to...” Lord Xemnas then looked at him intensely.

“That is an order.” Saïx immediately silenced himself and then Xemnas turned to me. He disappeared and then appeared right in front of me, which was slightly startling. “Do you remember your name?” I couldn't. I merely nodded no as he then walked up to me and then held out his hand. These bright letters appeared before me and soon enough they began to spin around me. It was so bright, I squinted my eyes. Then, the letters stopped and an “X” appeared alongside them. The all fell into place and there spelled a word. “This is your new name.” I looked to the letters.

“Varijex.” And so, I received my new name. Looks like I'm going to be staying here while I figure things out. This ought to be interesting.

 

 


	5. Induction

I woke up the next morning, and I was feeling rather tired. I spent the night in this castle, along with all these people. Who they were, what they do, all a mystery to me. And for some reason, they took interest in me. They gave me a new name and everything. Which makes me wonder. My real name escapes me. Why is that? I know I should know my name, but I just can't place it. Same with where I am from. I know I am not from around here. My home is a town of some sort. But I'm still a little foggy on the details. Maybe I could get some answers from that Saïx guy. I believe Xemnas told him to take care of me. Guess I better find him.

I stepped out of the room they placed me in, it was a lot brighter outside than it was in my room. It was probably because this whole castle was shades of white and grey. I looked to one end, then to the next. I remember where I was led to this room from, then I retraced my steps to get back. I walked down the empty hallway, until I heard a noise. I turned around to see that Saïx was peering into my room, holding a bundle of something. He then looked down the hll and saw me. He walked up to me and I approached him as well.

“Good morn...” He cut me off as he slapped the bundle into my hands. I looked to him, his scowl no different than it was yesterday.

“Get into your room and put these on.” I then looked back towards the direction of my room and then looked back to him. “Now.” He then stood aside as I began to walk back to my room. He wasn't a very pleasant fellow. Didn't seem to like me much. I looked to the bundle and noticed they were robes. As I stepped into my room, I let the robes drop as I held onto the shoulders. I looked at the details in the robe, then I noticed that there was also a dark shirt and some black pants on my bed. And a pair of boots, also black but with a silver trim. I then began to undress as I put the clothes on. I put on the boots, and finally I wrapped the coat around me. As I put my arms into the sleeves, I could feel something slightly off. I can't put my finger on it, but there was something not right.

I finished dressing and zipped the coat to about waist length. I felt something in my pockets and reached in to feel something. I pulled the object out to see it was a pair of black gloves. I put them on and then I turned around to exit my room once more. I opened the door and Saïx stood, waiting. I stopped as he looked to me in my new attire.

“Stay in your room until I send for you. I have important matters to attend to.”

“But, I was hoping you could...”

“I said stay.” He snapped at me. I merely stepped back and sat on my bed as he shut my door. I sat there, thinking to myself. He really must not like me. I guess he did say he had a lot to deal with before. It must be difficult, having things to do, yet having someone be placed in your care op of that. I guess that could irritate anyone. I then stood up and I went to the window of my room. I stared outside to see the city below us. It was still so dark and dreary. I then looked up as I saw the brightness of the moon. The moon, it has such a strange shape to it. It wasn't an ordinary moon, as it was so close to us. And it had this radiance to it that I could not explain.

As I stared off into the sky, I heard a noise. The sound of my door opening. I turned, thinking it was probably Saïx having returned for me. But when I looked, it was not him. All I saw was this creature. It seemed vaguely familiar, but where I may have seen it escaped me, like much of my memory. It was small, thin, and wore a grey jumpsuit. All I could see was its mouth as the rest of its head was covered in a sort of hood, with a zipper running along the sides. And on its head was the very same crest I saw before. It merely stood there, staring at me. I did not know what this thing is, or what it was doing, but I suppose I should try to communicate with it.

“Hello?” The creature remained still. “Um, who are you?” Suddenly the creature leaped away. I ran around my bed as I looked into the hallway to see the creature was jumping around, going down the hallway. I ran after the creature as it continued down the hallway. Its movements were very fluid, very unatural. It was almost as if it had no bones. Soon enough, it went into room. I followed it and I recognized the room. It was the room where I saw the other people in the coats, where they were lounging around. I stopped to see the creature entered the room, and there were several people in the room.

I walked in slowly as I noticed the people I saw yesterday. Larxene, Demyx and Marluxia I believe. And there were others sitting around as well. A man with short blond hair, with a goatee was sitting with Marluxia, shuffling some cards. There was also another man conversing with Larxene, who had long black hair in a ponytail, who had huge sideburns. I walked in to see the creature was rejoining with some more of its kind around Marluxia. Marluxia gestured to them and they disappeared. He then turned to me and I froze. He smiled as he then turned back around. The blond haired man also looked to me, as he began to deal some cards to Marluxia. He then dealt some cards to himself and then held the cards in his hand.

I walked over to them, as they began to play. I watched them as they were playing their card game. Then Marluxia turned to me.

“So, you must be the new recruit.”

“Uh,” I spoke as he then played picked up another card. “I suppose so.”

“You suppose, hm?”

“This wild card doesn't even know he's been shuffled into our deck.” Said the blond haird man as he picked up a new card.

“I beg your pardon?” I asked as I then felt a presence behind me. I turned to see the man with black hair and sideburns was behind me. He then sat down next to the blond man and spoke.

“Pardon Luxord, for he is a gambler and likes to speak as such.” So the blond man is named Luxord. I might as well get familiar with the other people's names as I may be staying a while.

“I do not bend to the cards, Xaldin. Would you like me to deal you in?” Xaldin then gestured as Luxord dealt him some cards. “What's say we even up the game? Care to join us?” He said as he looked to me. I shrugged as I sat next to Marluxia and he dealt some cards to me. I looked at my hand as the rest of them were just looking intense.

“Tell us, what is your name?” Asked Marluxia as he then picked up a new card. The way he spoke was somewhat soft, but in a sort of ominous way.

“My name? Well, they named me Varijex.” I responded.

“When did you join the Organization?” Xaldin inquired as he stared at his hand.

“Organization?” I didn't know anything about an organization of any sort. Perhaps that's what these people are. An organization.

“Do not tell me you don't know about the Organization?” Marluxia said with this tone. It was hard to place but it seemed somewhat concerning.

“I am not aware. I only got here yesterday. I don't even know what I'm doing here.”

“Then whoever is supposed to be taking care of you is doing a horrible job.” Another voice spoke as I turned around. I saw this other man standing behind us. He had spiked red hair, and green eyes. He walked closer to us and then looked to me. “What'd you say your name was, new guy?”

“Varijex.” He smirked at me.

“Well, my name's Axel. Feel free to commit it to memory.”

“Pleasure to meet you, I guess.” He then walked over to the other table and sat down. He laid back as I looked back to the people I was playing with. I then noticed as Xaldin looked behind me and I turned to see Saïx was walking in the room. He looked directly at me and then approached me. I looked back to the others and then placed my cards down. I stood up and then looked to Saïx as he crossed his arms.

“May I ask why you did not do as I said and stayed in your room?” He said aggresively.

“Oh, don't be so hard on the boy, Saïx. I was the one who sent a Dusk to lead him out.” Marluxia said as he continued to look at his cards. So, those creatures are called Dusks.

“Do not interfere with my charge again, Marluxia.”

“As if you were doing a good job with him anyway.” Said Axel from across the room. Saïx turned to him as Axel looked to Saïx. “The new guy doesn't even know why he's here.”

“Then I shall instruct him. But not if he's here, playing games and wasting time. Come.” He said as he gestured to me. We walked out of the room as I looked back to the others, watching me leave. As we were in the hallway, Saïx did not speak a word. He merely faced forward and walked me back to my room. As we reached the door, he paused before turning around to me. He stared at me with great intensity and grimace.

“I'm sorry...” I said as he gestured me to enter. I opened the door and walked in. I turned around as he also stepped in.

“I do not like that you were placed as my charge. I do not like that you are to remain here, because we have no real need for any other members in our Organization.” That was rather blunt of him. I did get the feeling he didn't like me. But I didn't think I'd need to speak up against it. “However, I can not disobey a direct order from our Superior. So for the time being, I will deal with you.”

“Then can I ask you a question?” I asked as he folded his arms.

“You may.”

“What is the Organization?” He then walked over to the other side of my room and looked out the window.

“We are a group of beings, known as 'Nobodies'. When a person loses their heart, if they had a strong enough will, their body begin to act on its own. That is what we are.”

“So...I'm a 'Nobody'? I don't have a heart?” This was a surprise to me. I suppose that is why I did not feel like myself. And maybe it explains why my memory is so foggy.

“Yes. And because of it, you lack the capability to feel. All you have are the memories of those feelings.”

“My memory isn't...” He then turned to me.

“At first, it will take time to piece things together. But in time, you will remember your past.”

“Alright.” I said as I then sat on my bed. He continued to look at me, probably expecting more questions.

“That is all the time I can spare you for now. Tomorrow, we will start your training.” He then began to walk out of my room and I turned to him.

“Wait, I still...” He gripped the door handle and looked at me intensely once again.

“Rest up. I do not tolerate tardiness.” He then shut the door and the noise made me jump a bit. I still had a lot of questions. About the Organization. I understand now what I am. Why the Organization took me in, as I am one of them; a Nobody. But I still did not understand what the Organization was for. What their purpose was. What is it that these Nobodies want to do? Was I to become one of them? Did I even have a choice in the matter?

I continued to wonder as I noticed some books on a nightstand next to my bed. I looked to one and saw the cover. There was a person, a man with a huge sword on the front, fighting a monster of some sort. It seemed interesting. And I suppose I have no much else to do until its time to sleep. I might as well just read. And then get some rest. Because I get the feeling that training with Saïx isn't going to be so easy.


	6. Trainee

Home. I am home. I know it. I recognize this place. This was my room. I looked around and I could see outside my window and I saw my hometown. So bright, the sky a shade of orange. I rose up from my bed and I walked downstairs. Then this sensation came over me. I saw no one there. I was alone. A darkness was looming over me at the sight of this empty place. I knew who was missing. My father. Always away. And my mother...the crushing loneliness. I did not miss this. Not one bit. I want it to go away. I want the darkness to go away...

And I woke up, in my bed in the castle to the annoying sound of an alarm clock. I reached over and hit the snooze in a daze of irritation. I rolled onto my back again and looked at the ceiling. It was a dream. No, it was more than that. That was a memory. It was strange, thinking about it. I remembered what that was like. Being alone, and how I suffered. But surprisingly, I could not feel anything now. I guess it is like Saïx said, we Nobodies can't feel. But it was still horrible to remember. Remember the pain. I'd much rather not remember how that felt. Luckily I can't feel now, otherwise I probably would be feeling the pain.

Well, regardless, I'll probably be feeling some pain pretty soon. Today is my first day of training. In what I will be trained, I'm not sure. But most training can be quite annoying and tedious. I do have a vague memory of training for some sort of combat tournaments in my past. It was never pleasant. As I was thinking, I sat up and looked out my window. I got up out of my bed and I walked over to it. I looked to the moon once again. I then heard my door open as I turned. There stood Axel, in my doorway.

“Hey, new guy. You might want to get a move on. Saïx doesn't like it when you are late. And trust me, he can get really berserk.” I walked over to the door and he stood aside to let me out.

“Thanks for the warning, but I think I'll be fine.” He nodded and I walked down the hallway. I headed for the room where everyone was lounging before, to see if I could find Saïx. I enter the room and there he was, speaking to some of the other members. They then opened portals and walked through as I walked up to Saïx. His face became less pleasant at the sight of me. “Good morning, Saïx.”

“You were almost late. Make it a habit to awaken earlier.” Axel wasn't kidding. I was on time and he still is critisizing me. He then began to walk forward. “Come.” I followed him as we walked out of the room. We walked through the hallway as we headed toward the room with the large platform in the center. We were on the balcony above the room, I looked down to the room. “This is the Hall of Empty Melodies,” Saïx spoke as I looked to him, as he still faced forward. “This is where you will be meeting me from now on while we train. Understood?”

“Yeah.”

“Do not speak so informal to me.” He said with a brisk tone as he turned his head slighty towards me.

“I mean, yes. I understand.” We proceeded down into the room and onto the platform. He walked to the center and then turned to me. I stopped and stood still while he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, some Dusks appeared at his sides. He held out his hand and this large weapon appeared in his hand. It appeared to be similar to a sword, but it was bigger, donned with many elements of the crest I kept seeing and it was various shades of blue with some yellow. He held it in his hand as the Dusks then rushed towards him. I panicked as they lunged to him and he turned and slashed through them.  He then turned back towards me and look at me intensely.

“We will begin with combat training.” Combat? What kind of Organization is this?

“Why am I training in combat?”

“Because it is necessary for the Organization's ends.” That is right. I never got the chance to ask more questions about the Organization. He explained what we are, and how we came to “be”. But as Nobodies, what is our purpose? What are the Organization's ends? And dare I ask, what are the means to the ends?

“What is the purpose of the Organization?” Saïx then approached me, weapon still in hand. He stood in front of me and looked up to the sky. He held out his arms as he stared up.

“To complete Kingdom Hearts.” I turned and looked up to see there was a skylight. And in the skylight, I could see the moon. I looked back to Saïx, as he seemed to be basking in its radiance. It was almost as if for him, it was like a source of power.

“So that moon, is called Kingdom Hearts?”

“It is the collection of hearts that will ultimately grant us hearts of our own. We harvest from creatures known as the Heartless.” This was all so confusing. However, I did understand now what the Organization's means and ends were. And I suppose that is why I have to be trained in combat. To fight and vanquish these “Heartless”.

“So, that is why we must train for combat? To destroy Heartless and collect hearts?” He then looked to me with a scowl.

“You are not able to harvest the hearts of vanquished Heartless. There is only one weapon capable of such a thing. It is known as the Keyblade.” Keyblade? That doesn't ring any bells. “If you prove your worth, you will assist the wielders in collecting the hearts, and doing other mission necessary for the Organization. Now, no more questions.” He then turned around and walked forward. He then stopped in the center of the platform and turned to me. He gestured to me, calling me to come to him. I walked towards him, but then he held out his hand after a certain distance, gesturing me to stop. I stopped in place and he then held out his weapon. He showcased it to me, moving it around at various angles. “This is my weapon of choice. We each use one that we are most comfortable and compentant with. You must have a weapon to slay the Heartless, and any other opponents, in your way.”

“A weapon...?” I don't really know how I feel about this. He just summoned that weapon to him, and it appeared at his will. I don't even know if I am comfortable with any weapon.

“Yes. Think of a weapon. Any will do. But you must think of one.” Well, let's think. A weapon. A weapon. Wait a moment. I can see something. Yeah, something vaguely familiar. I could see the memories of myself. My past self, training with a man and I had a very large sword in my hand. I held my hands in front of me as I could sense this presence.

Soon enough, I could feel the weight in my hands. This light appeared and it began to fade as I could see my weapon take shape. The light disappated and there it was. My weapon, a very large sword. It had to be about as big as me, the various shapes and its design seemed to be inspried by the Nobody crest, but with a hint of my own preference. It was good, just having it in my hands. I thought of how powerful this thing made me seem. In and of itself, it seemed to give off this aura, this intimidation. I looked to Saïx, but he was not very impressed with my sword.

He then snapped his fingers and two Dusks appeared behind him. He then stepped back as they moved forward. I looked to the Dusks, then back to him as he raised his hand again. He snapped his fingers and the Dusks lunged at me. I panicked and dodged as they then turned around and lunged at me again. For some reason, this seemed familiar. Like I fought Dusks before. I kept dodging as I noticed Saïx had backed away from the battlefield. I then noticed as he held out his hand and a barrier of some sort appeared, blocking me in. I turned to see the Dusks approaching me. I then gripped my sword but it didn't feel right. Something about this was off. The Dusks continued to lunge at me, and one struck me. It hurt pretty bad. For such scrawny little things, they were strong.

“Fight back!” Saïx yelled out to me. I turned to him and then was struck again. I was knocked back this time and I landed near him. “Fool. Never let your guard down!” It didn't help that he kept putting me down. Some positive encouragement wouldn't hurt. The Dusks, however, were hurting me pretty bad. I stood up and they began to whirl around as they came towards me. I swung my sword, however I kept missing. Something about my grip or form made my attacks inaccurate. The Dusks then began to strike me in turns. The one to my left would hit me, then the one to my right. It was like they were playing ping-pong with me.

I fell back once again, but this time, I could see Saïx and his expression. The scowl on his face was more than disappointed. He was in utter disgust at my performance. He then scoffed and turned around as he snapped his fingers. The Dusks, which were slowly appraoching me before, suddenly lunged at me. He wanted them to kill me. No! I would not be beaten like this!

I rolled over as the Dusks landed. I stood up and I remembered. I remembered something. I put my sword in a reverse-grip and stood at the ready. This was my stance. My fighting stance from before. The Dusks turned to me as I stood, now poised to fight. I held out my hand and gestured them to come to me.

“What are you waiting for? Come on!” One Dusk then began to whirl around in the air as I clenched my fist and tightened my grip on my sword. As it came close, I loosened the grip and turned my blade around as I gripped it with the other and swung. I slashed right through the sucker and I was proud. This is more like it! And I remembered what it was like, vanquishing a foe like this. It was all too good a memory. I wanted it more. I then rushed at the other Dusk as it came at me. It swung its arm at me and I jumped up. I then pointed my sword down and let myself fall as the blade was headed straight for it. I laughed as I then fell right on the Dusk's head. It looked up right before, and I got some satisfaction at seeing it looking at me, right before I destroyed it. I landed as it disappeared, my sword impailing itself into the ground.

I sat there, crouched and gripping onto the handle of my blade. I was panting something fierce. Partially from the Dusks hurting me, and partially from the exhilaration of the fight. Like pure adrenaline was coursing through me. Power. That is what it was. I have this power. The power to slay my enemies. Like nothing I'd ever thought I had before. I remember I was a good fighter before, but I think I am stronger now. I don't know why, but I sense it, almost. I stood, pulling on the handle of my blade. I pulled it out of the ground and held onto it. I then turned to see Saïx, now looking at me with a new face. Not really an impressed look, but one of mild satisfaction.

“Better. You still have quite a long way to go, I'm afraid. So don't get to comfortable.” I laughed as he then looked to me confused.

“Then come on. Give me a real challenge.” He then held up his hand once more. He snapped his fingers as four more Dusks appeared.

“As you wish. Prove your worth, Varijex. Number Fifteen.” Ha. Indeed I will. I'll show Saïx. I'll show them all. I am going to prove that I can be a part of this Organization. Even if it means I have to slay a hundred Dusks. A thousand Dusks, even. I will show them I am not weak. I am not weak.


	7. Power

Where am I? I know this place, but this was not where I was when I went to sleep. I wasn't in the castle. No, I know this place. This place is my home. My true home. But why am I displeased with seeing it? There is a pit in my stomach and it is from being here. I walked out and wandered around the streets. Why is that horrid pit still there? It is something awful, following me wherever I went. And there is a beating in my chest. It's loud and heavy. It's just dragging me down. What is this? Suddenly, I heard a loud noise that was piercing my ears. My ears couldn't take it and I covered them. I looked around but there was nothing around that could possibly make the sound. I closed my eyes, the noise still just devastating me.

I opened my eyes and I gave out a yell. As I did, I noticed the noise stopped after a loud crash in the wall. All I heard now was the sounds of little metal pieces, rolling on the floor. I was sweating something fierce. I got out of bed and looked to the floor in my dark room, the only light was coming from the moon outside. I noticed all the pieces on the floor and then looked back to the direction of my nightstand. The alarm clock that was placed there was no longer present. I then turned back and went for the light in my room. I looked to see that the pieces on the floor were from my alarm clock. I figured the noise in my dream was from my alarm clock, but how it ended up over here was a mystery to me. It apparently crashed into the wall, but that makes no sense. The crash happened simultaeneously to when I awoke from my slumber, so there is no way I could have thrown it as I arose. Not unless I had my hand on it while sleeping. And I usually sleep with my hands close to my chest.

As I looked at the wreckage of my former alarm clock, I heard a knock on my door. I turned and opened it to see that Demyx was standing, and he had an expression of fright. He looked to the floor and saw the destroyed alarm clock and then back to me.

“What was that?!” He said in a shocked tone.

“I have no idea...”

“I was just coming here to let you know that Saïx is waiting for you in the Hall of Empty Melodies, then I heard a loud crash! Was that you?” I then looked to the pieces on the floor as they seemed to have settled. I looked back to Demyx, still confused myself about the whole ordeal.

“I'm not sure.”

“Well, I'll see if I can get you a new one sometime. Just...try to be more careful with your new one, 'kay?” I nodded and he went about his way back from the direction he came. I was still puzzling over the thought of what exactly made the alarm clock slam into the wall like that. And at the same time, I had a sort of idea. But it seemed preposterous to think that it was because I had some sort of special ability. Perhaps I do have something, but that's in the realm of fantasy. And then again, with all that's been going on, all I've experienced the past few days of being here with the Organization since my arrival, it probably wouldn't be so far fetched.

I got dressed and headed on my way to meet with Saïx in the Hall of Empty Melodies. This would mark my third day of training, and my fifth day with the Organization. Although I had been here for almost a week, I don't think that I'm still accepted as a true member of the Organization just yet. Especially by Saïx. Although he occasionally refers to me as “Number Fifteen”, I think he's just doing it to demoralize me, make me feel inferior. Mocking me with the title I want so much so. I barely knew of the Organization, but I know that it gives me a purpose. I want to be a part of it so that I may make myself whole again. Then again, something about being this was was appealing. I don't know what it was about not really feeling anything, but it seemed better than what my memory tells me of my past. I'll just have to see once I start to remember more.

Before I knew it, I arrived at the Hall of Empty Melodies. Saïx was waiting, his arms behind his back, with two Dusks waiting at his sides. He gestured one to go as it then whirled away and the other did the same. He then turned his head slightly as he then turned and faced me, putting his arms to his sides.

“Morning, Saïx.” I said as he tilted his head towards me.

“I heard that there was an incident with your alarm clock this morning.” I nodded yes as he looked to me, curiously. “Explain to me what happened.”

“You know as much as I do.” He then looked to me, displeased with my answer.

“Tell me as much as you know of what happened.”

“Well, I woke up to the sound of a loud crash. Next thing I know, I see the alarm clock is in pieces on the floor, across my room.” Saïx puzzled for a bit and then moved away from me. I then heard the sounds of footsteps behind me as I turned around. It was Xaldin, walking towards us.

“Thank you for joining us, Xaldin.” Saïx said as Xaldin stood next to me.

“What did you summon me here for?” Xaldin questioned as he looked to me, then back to Saïx.

“I need your help to prove a theory, and further train Number Fifteen.” Xaldin merely looked to me and then walked over to the platform. He stood as Saïx then looked to me. “Go.” I then walked forward as I also stepped onto the platform and he then stepped back. He raised his arm and the barriers appeared as they always do when we train.

“What are you training me in today?” Saïx then gestured Xaldin and Xaldin raised his hands. Several small tornadoes appeared around him and as they disappeared, six lances appeared. He began to float in the air as ee grabbed one lance in one hand, two in the other, and the other three just floated behind him. I panicked as I then held out my hands to summon my sword. But then I heard Saïx call out.

“No weapons. Your task today, is to survive.” He can't be serious? I can't use my weapon? And I have to face an actual member of the Organization? He's crazy! Xaldin then rushed me. He began to slash at me with his lances and I did my best to dodge each hit. It was tough, and he did cut me a few times. Nothing major, but bit by bit, he was getting me. He then slashed at me with all his lances and I jumped to avoid the attack. As I landed, I rolled and ran across the platform to get some distance. But suddenly, he appeared in front of me, and stabbed a staff into the ground. I stopped and turned around again, to be met with the same attack. I continued until all his staffs were in the ground. Then as I looked around, he was nowhere to be seen. The lances then rose from the ground, and began to circle me, and slowly disappeared. I looked around me, and there was nothing. I looked to Saïx and he merely stared at me, watching my performance.

Suddenly, I heard a yell as I looked up and Xaldin was coming at me from above with all six lances. My eyes widened as I rolled out of the way, but the attack knocked me back from the impact. This was hopeless. I was no match for Xaldin without my weapon. And he somehow had this power. He was controlling the wind, which allowed him to use all his lances at once. And he could just teleport around to attack me. There was no way I was going to survive this. Maybe Saïx was just trying to get rid of me. No, he said he wanted to prove a theory. That this was supposed to train me further. Perhaps there was some sort of deeper meaning to this.

As I thought to myself, Xaldin came at me again. He floated towards me, I then stood up and readied myself to dodge anything he could throw at me. He then began to slash away as I bobbed and weaved and ducked out of the way of each strike. I then ran at him as he then slashed at me in the air. He hit me, but I wasn't going to let it phase me. I then landed and turned as he thrusted one of the lances at me. I ducked and grabbed it, running towards him to attack him. But he then spun and struck me with another lance. He knocked me back quite a ways, and I fell on my back. As I looked up, I saw him jump up and try to impale me. I couldn't roll out of the way in time. I shut my eyes and put my hands in front of me.

But then, there was nothing. Just the sound of the wind and some confused grunts. I opened my eyes and looked to see that he was stopped. All his lances were frozen in the air as he continued to try to impale me. I could sense the pressure he was putting on the lances. Each one of the lances were atuned to me, as if they were a part of me. An extension of my body. It was like a psychic connection between me and the lances. But not only that, I could sense so much more in the room around me. As I observed, all the objects I had a possible connection to was metal. This was it. I do have an ability. I do have power. Power over metal.

Just then, I let a smirk roll across my face. I pushed up with my hands, forcing Xaldin's lances back to him. He shielded himself as they all went by him and he then looked to me as I stood up. I reached out as I called to the lances. He grabbed as many as he could but I took a hold of the rest. We both ended up with three, I took one in my hands, the other two were floating behind me. He had all three in his hands. He seemed quite irate over the fact that I was able to take his lances from him. I stood, now prepared to fight him. But then, I saw the barriers fall. I turned to see Saïx was approaching us. Xaldin let down his guard and landed on the ground.

“My theory was correct. Your assistance was appreciated, Xaldin.” Xaldin approached me, making his lances disappear. He then held out his hands, demandingly. I then gave him the lance in my hand, and the other two that were floating fell to the ground. As I heard the clinking, I noticed they vanished and so did the one I handed him. He then began to walk away.

“You were trying to test what power I possess, weren't you?” Saïx looked to me, with a strange new look. A combination of impressed yet still displeased.

“Each of us has our talents. I wanted to know yours.”

“So, now that you know, what do you plan to do with this information?” He then began to walk away from me. I stood, confused. He continued to walk away as I then grew somewhat annoyed at his ignoring me. I ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. “I asked you a questi-” Suddenly he turned and struck me in the chest, pushing me back pretty far. I fell on my bottom and looked up to see him, his face now in a rage. It was almost different, bestial in nature.

“Do not dare to touch me like that again. And you will not demand an answer to a question. I choose to see whether you are fit to have such knowledge.” I was more than irritated by his snapping at me. I don't care who he is, he will not do such a thing to me ever again. Wait, no. I can't risk confronting him and making it worse for myself. I merely stood up but he then approached me. He put his arms on my shoulders and pushed me down. He kept me in a kneeling position. I looked up to him, his face still a horrid, beserk expression. I sighed and looked back up to him.

“Forgive me, Saïx. For speaking out of turn.” I said those words with a half-assed meaning. But I guess he took it with enough meaning, as his expression began to calm.

“That is correct. Now, return to your room, Number Fifteen. Tomorrow, we will resume your training. And believe me when I say, your training is going to intensify. Do not come unprepared, do not disappoint me.” I nodded as he let his hands off of me. He then stepped out of my way as I then proceeded to walk away. I turned back slightly, to see him just glaring at me as I walked.

The nerve of Saïx. He thinks he can just boss me around like that. Hmph, well, as soon as I am done with training, I'll show him what for. I'll prove to him how strong I can be. I'm going to go beyond just a lowly recruit, one step above a Dusk. I'm going to get up to the big leagues, the honchos of the Organization. Heck, I might even try to make it up to his place in the Organization, as Xemnas' number two man. Yeah, no more weak little Varijex. No more being pushed around. By Saïx, or by anyone else. Not even myself. I won't let my own self get in the way. My own self...no. My old self. I won't let my old self get in the way of this new me. And once I have a heart again, that old me will die. I will make sure of it.

 

 


End file.
